The present invention relates generally to the field of computers, and more particularly to smartphone conversations.
Remote conversations by two or more users are a common occurrence within modern day life, both socially and professionally. Remote conversation technology is based upon telecommunication technologies for the reception and transmission of audio signals by users at different locations, for communication between people in real-time. The telecommunication technologies allow two or more people at different locations to communicate by simultaneous two-way audio transmissions. Such conversations may be between business partners, friends, relatives, a doctor and patient, etc. However, often users engaged in remote conversations may be unaware or unable to note openly when a discussion is no longer productive, due to the lack of visual or other indicators of social acceptability of the other party.